The New Password
by VickiWeasley
Summary: oneshot dumbledore is just starting his career as headmaster of hogwarts,he learns that the smallest sweets are the best passwords for his office. he discovers that lemon drops and him are meant to be together. a very little bit of RWHG in the end.


I'm not exactly sure were this one came from. Hope you enjoy it anyway. It's a happy little one shot that has no other purpose then to make you smile and explain some things. On with the filet!

_**The New Password:**_

Albus Dumbledore arrived outside of his office at exactly eight o'clock on the dot. Today was his first official day as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had, floating behind him, a rather small bag, and perched on his shoulder there sat a remarkable bird of red. He stopped in front of one of the gargoyles, a mumbled "Lace Wing Flies" was heard and the door was opened.

"I have to change that password, my friend, it is entirely to dreadful." he said to the phoenix, known as Fawkes, who thrilled in agreement.

He stepped into the office and made his way over to the desk. Most of the room was empty except for the large bookshelves with empty spaces and a tower of parchment sitting on said desk. Albus had a few things from his world traveling that would make his office more homey and comfortable, now if only he could find them.

He set his bag on the little corner of the desk that was empty of paperwork. Fawkes squawked in irritation and flew up to rest on arch above the door. After opening the overly large zipper on his bag, Albus stuck his hand in, then his arm, and soon found half of his body in the small bag.

"Ah! Here we are, old friend," he said, his voice echoing as he pulled himself along with a large perch out of the bag. He set it behind his desk and then went back to searching in the bag. After pulling out his chair and setting it behind his desk as well, he decided it was time for a little decorating. He pulled out a few comfortable chairs, a small love seat, some throw pillows, a rather colorful area rug, and a cherry wood table, and set them around the office accordingly.

He took out multiple books and set them in the vacated spaces on the bookshelves that ran **full circle** around the room. Next came all of his favorite trinkets, gadgets, and souvenirs that he scattered around the room. Finally, after putting away his pensieve and adding a few more touches, his office as complete.

"I'm off to fix up my quarters, I will be back momentarily. Why don't you have a nice chat with the previous Headmasters while I'm gone? How does that sound? Or would you prefer a conversation with the sorting hat, that ought to be fun." Before waiting for an answer he went up the staircase that was hidden behind a large bookshelf.

Once he finished furnishing his living area he went back down to the office and sat in his tall chair to begin working on the endless piles of paperwork.

"It really is great being a wizard sometimes otherwise my hand would probably fall off." he said chuckling. Just then an owl flew into the window and dropped a rather large letter onto his desk.

When he opened the letter he realized it was from the ministry. They were welcoming him as Headmaster and giving him a list of things he had to get done before the students arrived in September, which was only a month away. He skipped the formalities and read over the list, which of course was excessively long.

-Write all of the letters to each student including: supply lists, permission forms for Hogsmeade weekends, and results for both O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S.

-Reset all of the passwords in the castle and make a list for the following year.(This reminded him that he had to come up with something much better then 'lace wing flies' as the password to his office, when he had the chance.)

-Find replacement teachers for any position not yet filled.

-Make sure every teacher has a lesson plan and a list of the students who will be attending their classes.

-Write the menu for each holiday meal.

- Nothing a child is allergic to should arrive in front of that student.

- Infirmary is to have its required potions for the beginning of the year.

-Be sure to check that all school brooms are in working order.

-The grass is to be mowed and any gnome infestations should be dealt with immediately.

-Magic creatures are to be in designated areas at all times.

-Be sure the proper plants are available in each greenhouse.

-All poisonous, deadly plants are to be in a separate greenhouse.

-Reinforce the wards around the school.

-Hold faculty meetings to be sure all teachers and staff have what they need to begin the year.

-Manage the finances and school budget.

-Award any scholarship applicants who meet the requirements.

-Make sure all Muggleborn children have changed over plenty of muggle currency to wizarding galleons, and understand each piece's worth.

-Have the Owlery cleaned and have food prepared for all owls.

-Make sure Thestrals are well fed and ready to pull the carriages.

- Fix any safety hazards and make sure everything is up to code.

-The school bells that end and begin classes are required to be in working order and must be heard anywhere on school grounds, including the green houses.

-Set Hogsmeade weekends for upper classmen and set teachers who will be chaperoning these outings.

-Set prefects, head boy, and head girl for the year.

-Check quidditch equipment to be sure everything is in proper working condition.

-Remove all previous house points from hourglasses.

-Be sure to have enough emblems that will attach to the first years' robes after they are sorted into their new houses.

-Every house is to be prepared for the arrival of each student including: firewood, clean furniture, made beds, and the proper bathing supplies in each bathroom.

-Schedule Quidditch matches and tell The Head of each house to be sure their team captain has scheduled practices that do not interfere with another houses practice.

-Supply each teacher with extra quills, parchment, and ink.

This list must be completed before the start of the semester on September first.

After reading over the list a few times he let out a long sigh and sank a little deeper into his chair. 'Well,' he thought, 'I might as well get started.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus sighed and rubbed his eyes behind the half moon shaped glasses that were perched elegantly upon his slightly crooked nose. It had been three weeks since he had arrived to Hogwarts, and though he knew he would love being Headmaster, the work that needed to be completed before school started was very exhausting and time consuming. If he got five hours of sleep a night he called it a success.

Suddenly a strong feeling of nervousness sprung forth throughout the wizard's body. "Ah, my friend I hope this school year goes as planned and is a success." He said, humming slightly in thought as he stroked the brilliant bird's neck.

"Indeed, I do hope I am cut out for this job, because, as of now, it doesn't seem like I will be enjoying my time here." Fawkes thrilled in protest and nipped at Albus' fingers, telling the old man that he disagreed with the Headmaster wholeheartedly. "I'm glad one of us has complete faith." Albus smiled slightly at the loyalty of his familiar. 'I don't know what I would do with out him.' He thought, resuming his earlier activity of petting the phoenix.

Albus found that the bundle of nerves held inside him only grew stronger as the week went on. Before he knew it though, the first of September had arrived and he was sitting in the Great Hall, waiting for the children to arrive. Moments later the students began to flood into the Hall taking their respective seats at their house tables. He could feel all eyes on him, but it surprised him that he didn't feel more nervous because of this. In fact he could say that his jostled nerves began to settle.

Albus smiled gently as the first years were awed at the vast beauty that was Hogwarts herself. Once the sorting was over, he got up welcomed them all back and introduced himself. Many of the children already knew of him so they knew that he deserved respect, thus leaving the hall in silence as he gave his speech. He, of course, repeated some of the more important rules and any of the staff that were teaching there for the first time.

"Now before we eat, I feel as though I should say a few words." He paused and looked as if he were in deep thought, then a huge grin popped onto his face. "Bobble, scamp, jitter, and lets see, oh yes, yes, I know, squiggle. They feel like an appropriate amount of words don't you all think? Well, no need to wait any longer, tuck in." The hall had filled with small giggles and chuckles, by the time he had finish his 'speech' most of the hall was in a laughing craze.

Soon the laughter died down and everyone began to eat, catching up with old friends, or in some cases making new ones. After ending the meal and sending all the children to bed, he bid goodnight to his fellow staff members and went up to his office to finish things up. He scowled at his gargoyle, a little annoyed that he could not think of a better password. He had changed it numerous amounts of times, yet none felt right to him yet. Instead of looking at the desk in his office, Albus made his way to his chambers for a long, much needed, nights sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, I have to say that today was a success." Albus said as he sat in his office after the first day of classes was over and all of the children were in their common rooms for the night. "I just hope toady sets the standards for the rest of the year." He said, putting all of his papers away and deciding spontaneously that he wanted to walk around the halls a bit. "I will return Fawkes, I feel as though I am in need of a walk." He got up and left the office.

A five minutes or so later, Albus was on the second floor about to turn a corner. Just when he made to turn the corner he felt something collide with his legs. The sound of many small objects hitting the ground filled the darkened hall.

Making the _lumos_ spell stronger, he pointed it towards the ground to see what all the commotion was. "I…I'm s-s-sorry sir," said a small voice, one which came from the small figure on the floor. The young girl on the floor was apparently a first year. She slowly stood up and began picking up the items that fell.

"No harm done my dear, though I would like to ask what you would be doing in the halls after curfew child." He said gently so as not to scare her.

"Oh, umm… You see, my mum sent me a brown bag of lemon drops and I was in the Owlery giving Ginger, that's my owl, a letter. I sort of… got lost trying to find my way back to my common room." She said as she continued to pick up her items.

"That is completely understandable; it is, after all, a very large castle to learn in one night. How about I see if I can get a few upper classmen to show you, and any other first year, around? I know, after all, that the Prefects are busy little students. Now let us get you to your dormitory."

"That would be nice sir, but don't you want me to clean up my mess?" Dumbledore realized that there were still many little yellow things scattered across the hallway.

"What exactly are these Ms..?"

"Oh, I'm Kimberly Trotter or Kim for short. These are Lemon drops, my favorite candy. My mum thinks it is strange that I won't eat any other sweet other then these."

"Is that so? Then they must be worth while to eat," Dumbledore said, noticing that the girl still seemed rather nervous and wouldn't look at him.

Trying to lighten up the mood and squelch his curiosity all at the same time he wizard leant down, picked one up off the floor, and put it into his mouth. The child, having seen this out of the corner of her eye, gave him a weird look, and then smiled.

"I must say, these are perhaps the best thing I have ever tasted. You called them lemon drops did you not? Must be a muggle sweet then?" he said still sucking happily on the small treat in his mouth. The girl nodded her head. "Delicious."

"I must work on getting some more of those," he paused to look at the candy all over the floor, "you could use a fresh bunch yourself, Ms. Trotter."

She blushed slightly, the said, "I can get my mum to send me some more in a couple of weeks."

"Then it is a good thing you will not have to wait that long, I plan on restocking your bag. It was my fault, you see, I should have been watching where I was going. I was the one with the light, was I not?" he said smiling slightly, not knowing that the twinkle in his eye would one day be his trademark.

"Yes sir." Said the girl quietly, smiling. Dumbledore waved his wand and all of the dirty lemon drops vanished.

"Well, Ms. Kimberly, I think you ought to head to your common room. It is very late and you have classes tomorrow. Would you like me to walk you back now?" He asked. Kim realized it was a rhetorical question because the Headmaster didn't wait for her to answer.

"Here we are, my dear," he said as they arrived in front of the Slytherin common room. "Now Ms. Trotter, I hope to see you doing well this year and of course eating those marvelous lemon drops. I'm sure you will wake up with a wonderfully, sweet, surprise waiting for you tomorrow morning. Just look for a red bird." He winked, patted the first year on the head, and left down the hall.

Once at the gargoyles outside of his office an idea popped into his head. "Muggle sweets! That's it!" he said to no one in particular. "Hello my friend. I have a few errands for you if you wouldn't mind. I have had a most productive walk." Fawkes thrilled happily and waited for Albus' request.

The next morning the staff was informed that the password to he Headmaster's office was now _lemon drops. _Kimberly Trotter received a huge brown paper bag full of lemon drops, enough to last her the entire year. "Or at least until Christmas." She thought to herself.

Though not many remember this event, for only two were there to witness the entire thing, that day, or night rather, started Albus Dumbledore's tradition of having a muggle sweet as his password. We can not forget that it also marked the beginning of that twinkle coming with a helping of lemon drops and of course tea. What is a trip to the Headmaster's office without tea?

"To think that it started with a little girl named Kimberly Trotter." Hermione Granger thought aloud as she read _The New Edition of Hogwarts a History: Including Extra Details_. "What did Hermione?" Ron Weasley asked her as he sat on the couch in their living room. "A Legacy" she said. Then she burst out laughing. She would have fallen off her chair if Ron hadn't caught her. "A Legacy of lemon drops" she giggled. Ron just gave her a strange look, "sure Mione whatever you say."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I hope you guys liked it. Maybe now I will be able to concentrate on my chapter fic. Please review if you have the time. It takes but a few seconds. All reviews are welcomed and enjoyed; even flames for everyone can use some s'mores in their life. I would be glad to use any flames to cook them! Review!


End file.
